1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, a system, and a computer program product for recovery from medium error on tape on which data and metadata are to be stored by using a medium to medium data copy.
2. Background
In certain computing environments, a tape library may be coupled to a computational system, wherein the computational system may manage the tape library. The tape library may have a plurality of tape drives, wherein tapes may be removed and inserted into one or more of the plurality of tape drives.
Customer data may be written to the tapes inside the tape library. The computational system may provide a copy export operation that allows a copy of customer data to be removed and taken offsite for disaster recovery purposes. To ensure availability of full backup data in case of a potential disaster, customers may periodically execute copy export operations on the computational system, wherein in certain situations the periodic execution of the copy export operation may occur on a daily basis.
During a copy export operation, the computational system writes the metadata (e.g., the database for managing storage and the customer data) corresponding to the customer data at the end of each tape that is to be exported, so that later on at a disaster recovery computational system, the metadata may be fully restored with the customer data and the customer data is ready for use.